Only One
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Len needs a break from his pop star life, so he visits a close friend to ask a very important question. NOT TWINCEST; Len x Rin


I felt like I need to make something fluffy. -Jenn

-.- -Renn

*sighs* What? -Jenn

Don't you think it's weird how we like Twincest and we're twins? -Renn

LOL you just noticed that? -Jenn

**We don't own Vocaloid or the fluff we produce. :)**

* * *

I pulled the hood tighter over my head and shoved my sunglasses up my face. I tried to ignore the girls talking about me as I pass by. Thank God they didn't notice me or people would ask why Len Kagamine was headed towards the last house on the block of that neighborhood. Don't get me wrong, it's a nice place, but not the exact location you'd normally find a teen pop star like me. Why was I going to the house at the end of the street? Because of a girl I know. She lives there and she's the only person I know that treats me like everyone else. I walked up the front and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" There she was. She looked up at me in sort of surprise and tilted her head questioningly. "Aren't you supposed to be filming some kind of movie, Len-kun?" I nervously smiled and chuckled.

"Um, can I come in Rin-chan?" I asked. She sighed and let me through, shutting the door. We went up to her room on the second floor and I kicked off my shoes before climbing on the bottom bunk bed. She always slept on the one at the top. She liked to be top in everything. She took a seat on her swirvelling chair and turned to me.

"What's up, Len-kun?" she asked. "You normally call first before you visit. Something on your mind?" I took off my glasses and threw back my hoodie.

"Work is really suffocating me," I said. "So I ran away for a bit. Can I stay here with you?"

"Sure, just let me tell my Onee-san," she said, running out the door. I took of my hoodie and laid down on the pillow. Rin came back in the room eating an orange and threw me a banana. "Here, your favorite." I smiled and thanked her. "Len, you know you just can't keep running away like that. It's not good and it won't help anyone." She sat beside my as I ate the banana.

"So what you're saying is that you hate it when I come to visit?" I asked.

"No, what I'm saying is that you have a ton of fans you shouldn't disappoint just because of me," she said, poking me in the chest. She smiled. "Anyway, Len-kun, didn't I promise you? I'd never call on you, so you'd be able to work." I smiled.

"But I'm exhausted and I need a break," I complained, falling onto her lap. "And I never visit you, so you should be happy I came." She rolled her eyes and combed my hairtie out of my hair.

"So it's my shift now?" she asked, tying her own hair with it. Even if we aren't related, Rin always seems to look like me when she ties up her own hair. But she's still a girl and she won't be able to crossdress as me for much longer. I sighed. "What's wrong now, Len-kun? Girlfriend troubles or something?"

"No, it's not-" The door opened to reveal an older version of Rin, her older sister, Reina.

"Hey you two, are you hungry?" she asked. "There's some pizza downstairs...ha...for a minute there I almost thought you were Rin, Len." Rin smiled at her and clasped my hand with hers.

"No thanks," we answered together.

"I swear, you two are as close as twins," she said, leaving. Rin giggled and said something about her older sister being really funny or something.

"Hey Len-kun?" Rin asked. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" I blushed and turned to my side so I didn't see her face. "Aw...are you blushing?" She giggled and that made me blush even more. "You're so cute~" I sat up and looked up her, hurt.

"Are you implying that I'm a shouta?" I asked. She looked surprised and held up her hands in shock.

"No!" she said, shocked. "I didn't mean it-" I laughed and hugged her. "Oh, you're just evil!"

"Fine," I said. "I'll have a girlfriend." She looked at me confused.

"You'll have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "Rin-chan, would you be my girlfriend?"

**

* * *

**

Oh the fluffy-ness is blinding! -Jenn

**Hey, you wrote it. I just watched. -Renn**

**Please R&R~**


End file.
